Fifty Days with France
by AustynSuzuki
Summary: You wake up in a small apartment like complex with no windows and no doors except the ones that lead into other rooms. In the living room on the couch is a blonde haired man whom you don't know the name of. You have fifty days to make this man fall in love with you or you die. The catch? You have to love him back.
1. Intro

Intro

You were sitting at home reading romance novels though you sometimes didn't like the things they did or said in them.

"This is so sappy." You groaned loudly reading the few lines aloud.

"She kissed him passionately. 'Oh Frederick I love you.' He smiled happily as he held her in his arms. 'Cynthia I feel as though I've known you my whole life.' Gosh that really is sappy." You sighed and sat the book down on your bedside table deciding to go for a walk.

You got up and began to get dressed.

You pulled out a long sleeved purpled shirt and black shorts with a pair of black sandals.

You walked downstairs and found your mother sitting on the couch watching 'The Notebook'.

"Mom I'm going for a walk. Might stop by a store or two while I'm out. I'll be gone for a while don't wait up." You said pretty much being a smart ass but not intentionally.

"_ restate yourself." She said not looking up from her movie.

"Mom can I go out for a little while?" You asked politely.

"Sure but be back by dinner time." She said smiling at you and waving goodbye.

"Yes ma'am." You responded heading out the door.

Your neighborhood was very quaint, nothing and no one too far from each other.

Almost everything was in walking distance, the restaurants, the little stores with cheap gifts and things.

You went into one the more expensive looking stores and headed straight for the book section finding it stocked full of new manga you were overjoyed.

You began picking up different manga here and there, your hands eventually full.

Full Metal Achemist, Naruto, Black Butler, and your favorite Hetaila.

You smiled and looked around the small aisle trying to decide if there was anything else you wanted, that's when it caught your eye, a thin purple book with the words 'You Heart's Desires' written in delicate, curvy, and silver font.

Without realizing what you were doing, you picked up the book and put it in your stack.

Once you paid for them and stepped out of the store, you dug through the bag to find the book, once you did you looked at it for a moment and opened it.

As soon as you had a white light enveloped you and you blacked out.


	2. Chapter One: Where the Hell am I!

Chapter One: Where The Hell Am I?!

You woke up what seemed like a few hours later on a soft bed, you groaned and put a hand to your head feeling a headache coming on.

You opened your eyes fully and looked at the wall, taking you a moment to realize this was not your room.

Your room had a full size bed with dark purple sheets and lacy black trim, your floor was a dark mahogany wood, a dark brown dresser with a mirror would have been in the corner along with a small flat screen and dark purple walls but this room had a queen size bed with fluffy beige covers and white sheets, the floor had a white carpet, there was a dresser in this room but it was centered and small with about six drawers, no T.V. in this room at all, and the walls were a subtle white color, all in all it looked much like a hotel.

You sat up quickly somewhat freaking out as you quietly let your feet drop to the floor.

You examined your surroundings and saw that the door to your room was closed, you slowly crept toward it hoping and praying it wasn't locked.

You stood in front of the door and inhaled deeply before turning the knob slowly, letting the door creak open.

"Fuck yea!" You shouted then slapped a hand over your mouth hoping you had not alerted your kidnapper, as you deemed him or her, that you were awake.

As you made your way into the living room, you guessed it was, you heard a small sound and it was only then that you noticed the large couch in front of you.

You peeked over the side of the dark brown couch, curious as to what had made the sound.

Your eyes widened at the sight in front of you, on the couch was a male with long blonde hair that had to at least go to his shoulders, on his chin were a few stubbled of short blonde hair serving as a small beard of sorts.

You continued to examine him, noticing the way his chest rose and fell with each slow breath he took.

You didn't realize you were leaning down to examine him better before it was too late, his eyes slowly opened to reveal sparkling sapphire orbs that had been hiding.

You frozen in fear, look down at him not sure what to do.

He noticed you after a moment and smirked deviously before speaking, "Avez-vous eu le plaisir hier soir, chaton?"

(Did you have fun last night, kitten?)

Your eyes widened a bit in confusion but his voice was so soothing that your body refused to move.

The blonde male looked from your eyes to your breasts and spoked again in French, you realized it was, "Vous devais etre vraiment bon, je ne vais jamais a la maison avec les filles dont les seins sont ce petit..." He trailed off a thoughtful look on his face as he raised his hand and squeezed your breast.

(You must've been really good, I never go home with girls whose breasts are this small...)

You gasped in surprise and slapped him straight across his face for violating you.

"W-what the hell?! First, you kidnap, then grope me?!" You shouted at him, your (e/c) pricking with tears that treatened to spill if he provoked further.

He seemed taken aback by your sudden outburst, holding a hand to his now red cheek.

"Vous voulez dire que nous ne faisons l'amour?" He asked in his native tongue only recieving a confused look from you.

(You mean we didn't make love?)

"Speak English damn it!" You yelled at him, still quite frightened by him.

"Vell, zhis is razher odd, non?" He questioned, quite a confused look adorned his face at the moment as he finally spoke English his accent really thick.

"Wh-who are you?" You asked him curiously, though at the same time you wanted to get the hell out of there.

"I am zhe Fracis Bonnefroy. And jou are?" He said standing up and bowing to you like a butler would his master.

"I'm (First name) (Last name)." You stated simply looking down at your feet now realizing that the beautiful man before you was shirtless.

"Vhat iz zhe matter, mon cherie?" He took a step towards you, concern written on his face.

"N-nothing." You said avoiding the embarrassment of telling him the truth.

"Where the hell am I?" You questioned as you looked around the seemingly normal apartment.

It was then that you noticed something strange about the place, there were no windows.


	3. Chapter Two: I'm a Bit Confused

Chapter Two: I'm A Bit Confused

"Where are the windows?" You asked, slightly shaking fearing that you were in a secret building or room where no one would ever find you.

"Zhat iz a good question." He answered starting to look around as well almost as confused as you were but seemingly calm.

You had finally concluded that he had not kidnapped you or he was acting innocent and waiting for your guard to go down so that he could take advantage of you.

"Vhat are ve going to do?" He asked taking a step closer to you, in response you took a step back.

"We need to find a way out." You stated simply before turning away from him and searching around the small complex for a door or a window of some kind to escape no such luck.

"No door to the outside world, no window to even look through...How are we supposed to fucking survive?!" You yelled putting your hands on your head in defeat.

"Ve'll be okay, (Y/n)." Francis stated putting a hand on your shoulder in a comforting way.

The somewhat sweet moment was interrupted by the sudden grumbling of your hungry stomach, you had not eaten since lunch yesterday.

"Are jou hungry, amour?" He asked walking towards the kitchen without waiting for your response, you followed him, watching his movements closely as he looked in every cabinet, finding the necessary cooking and eating utensils along with canned food and sweets of almost every kind.

The refrigerator held no surprise as it was also stocked with all kinds of food, next was the pantry.

Once the blonde male opened it he let out an audible gasp before turning to you, a creepy grin on his face.

You, being very creeped out at this point, slowly began to back away.

"Uh, what's the grin for?" The tall man began jumping up and down like a six year old in the world's biggest candy store.

"Ve 'ave vine!" His sudden outburst and yelling made you clamp your hands over your ears as you heard him let out a loud fan girl squeal.

"Okay, okay! Shut the hell up you perverted frog!" You yelled at him just wanting some quiet to stop your headache from getting any worse.

You rubbed your temples with two fingers, closing your eyes and groaning in pain.

"God, you gave me a headache." You groaned again and opened your eyes seeing his face closer to yours than it was before, an obvious pout on his face.

A small, barely noticeable blush appeared on your face at his sudden closeness.

Trying to change the subject you backed up from him a bit before speaking, "Why do you think we are here?"

"I don't know to be honest, mon amour." He answered bringing his face away from yours and looking around.

By now you had noticed he was a bit of a pervert and he seemed like a romantic too but it was still too soon to tell.

"Vould jou like me to cook for jou?" He asked, starting to rummage through the cabinets for some cooking utensils, not even waiting for your response.

"Yea, just a bit." You responded, smiling at his kindness towards you.

"Zhen let me make you some French cuisine." He smiled as he began to pull out various ingredients to cook with.

You on the other hand, set down on a stool at the counter and watched him cook.

He had noticed your eyes on him and he smirked sexily, looking over his shoulder at you.

"Ma cherie, ne aime que vous me regarder cuisiner?" He asked his smirk turning into a soft smile.

(My darling, do you like watching me cook?)

You tilted your head to the side a bit, confused by his French.

He chuckled a bit thinking it gave you quite a cute look.


End file.
